New Life
by Bella4ever913
Summary: She was a normal teenage girl. She has everything she would have ever wanted until everything changes. New to being a vampire, she seeks a new home and finds one in Volterra. She never thought she would find love, until she meets Alec. Follow her in her new found love and life.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Her name was Allison. She was 15 years old and lived in Minnesota. She had a mom, a dad, two brothers, and one sister. Her life in her eyes couldn't be any more perfect. But all of that was about to change.

Chapter 1 - Surprise

"Alli, what are you going to do for your birthday?" I sigh. Mom always wants to throw me big parties. Sure, it's fun but I would like to plan my party for once.

"I was thinking of inviting all of my friends over and watching a movie." Mom sighs.

"Fine. You can plan your own party this year. Next year for your sixteenth birthday, I wail plan a big party for you." Oh, well. At least I get to plan it myself this year.

Today is December 21, three days before my birthday. Yeah, my birthday is the day before Christmas.

I go upstairs to my room. I go into my big walk-in closet for something to wear. I look at myself in my mirror. My almost waist-length really light blond hair needs to be brushed again. I look at my makeup to see if its smeared anywhere. Nope. I stare at my greenish blue eyes. Nobody else in my family has green eyes like mine

The doorbell rings suddenly. "Got it!" I yell.

"Hey Sierra, what's up?" My best friend has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She's a lot taller then me, as I am barely 5 foot 3 inches tall.

"My mom told me to go over to your house for awhile because she has some kind of business gathering at our house right now."

"Of course she does. She's always having those meetings." I gesture for her to come in. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do make-overs!" Oh, joy.

"Ok let's go up to my room." We head upstairs, where only my room is located. It was technically a loft, but we had made a huge closet up there where I could change and put all my clothes. I also had my own bathroom up there so I loved it. It was a big space, I had a bed, nightstand with a laptop on it, some chairs, a TV, and a bookshelf full of books in the space. The stairs that led up to the loft were hidden.

"Did you change your room since I was here last?"

"Yes. I got some purple bed sheets that matched my walls. I also moved some of the furniture around." I love my room. It's my own private area to think and do whatever I want.

"It's nice. I wish I had your room." Everyone says that. "The make-up is in the bathroom right?"

"Ya. I'll grab some accesories from my closet. Did you want to have a sleepover tonight?" I ask Sierra.

"That would be fun! I'll ask my mom." She texts her mom and gets a respond. "She said yes."

"Yay! I'll go ask my mom quick." I run down the stairs and into the living room. "Mom, can Sierra sleep over tonight?

"Of course she can." I nod then run back upstairs. I come into the bathroom where Sierra left all the makeup. "She said yes."

"Great. We'll have to go to my house and grab my stuff." We then go downstairs, grab our jackets, and then leave for her house. When we get to her house she grabs some clothes, toothbrush, her brush, toothpaste, and a pillow and blanket. We walk back over to my house and go to my room. She puts her stuff down on a chair.

"Well, lets start doing makeovers!"

"Happy Birthday Alli!" Everyone squeals. Today is my birthday and right now, my friends and I are about to watch a movie and have chocolate cake. The movie that was picked out was one of my favorites; The Blindside.

After the movie, everyone leaves. I had gotten some new shirts and some boots that I had wanted for weeks. From my family I got some new jeans and a book.

I put my new clothes in my closet and book on my bookshelf. My party lasted a long time and I am tired so I get myself ready for bed. I hop in bed. The last thought I had was I think I'll walk to my friends Jade's house tomorrow. She only lived a couple blocks away so what could go wrong with that?

Oh, if I only knew what would happen when I did that.

**A/N I won't be updating every day I think but I am hoping to update this story tomorrow maybe even later today. My other story is my priority at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **The first chapter was an introduction to the character and her personality. Honestly, I hate writing first chapters because they always take the longest to write. Please review. Leave your thoughts and opinions.**

Chapter 2 - Changes

When I wake up, I notice that it is sunny outside. Yay! The sun has been hiding on me for the past week. I feel very happy today. I think I will play the piano today.

I had been taking lessons for six years and I love it. It's what I do when I'm not with my friends or reading. Occasionally I would sing along to a song. I even occasionally wrote my own music on the piano and would write some lyrics along with it.

After I take a shower and get dressed, I head downstairs to eat breakfast. Today, i decided to wear a new long-sleeved white shirt with a brown leather jacket, new jeans, and for later, some brown Uggs. I put two blueberry pop tarts into the toaster as I get myself a glass of milk. I quickly eat my breakfast and put my glass and plate into the dishwasher.

After I cleaned up I go over to the piano. My older sister had also taken piano lessons but stopped two years after I started. My brothers the twins, got annoyed easily whenever I played the piano before they were up. They too were older than me and were juniors at school. My sister is a college freshmen and I am a high school freshmen.

I start playing the piano and soon after my brothers are up, and very annoyed with me. It's 11 in the morning, I think it's time they get up. I finish playing on the piano and walk to the living room where they are playing video games. I roll my eyes and sigh. Mom and dad had already left for work and my brothers were in charge.

"Hey, I'm going over to Jade's house. That fine with you?" Like I even need to ask.

"Yeah, sure. Now go." I grab my phone and text Jade telling her I'll be over in a couple minutes. She responds by saying see you soon. I put on my boots and then walk outside. We lived near a slightly forested area. I had to walk past the woods to get to her house.

As I am walking by the woods I get the strangest feeling someone is watching me. Suddenly, I am thrown back by some immense force and land on my right wrist. I heard a sickening crunch of a broken bone. Only seconds later did I feel it and I shriek in pain. I am suddenly pulled into the woods and am pushed up against a tree by my throat.

"Hmm.. I love when my food gives up a fight," A man says. I start struggling against his hold. I can't breathe! I note that his hand is extremely cold. It feels as though he had been sitting in the snow for awhile. "It's too bad though, you are really pretty." He lets go of my neck. I crumple to the ground gasping for air.

"I suppose, I should stop talking." He then moves towards me and bites me on my neck. As I feel his teeth puncture my skin, I become aware of three things. One, he's killing me. Two, somehow he is draining the blood out of me. And three, there is a large growling sound nearby. He gets ripped away from me before he can finish killing me. I hear more growls and something that sounds like a rock, being ripped to shreds.

I start feeling the pain from my neck. It is unlike anything I have ever felt before. It feels as though... someone was burning me. I scream and thrash out but can't move very much. I am aware that I am being carried somewhere and it's away from my home. My phone had fallen out of my pocket when I was thrown onto the sidewalk.

Hours later, I believe, I feel myself being set down and hear someone give me a piece of paper. I continue to scream and cry out but there was no one around to hear me. How long will this fiery torture last? How long will I burn?

The answer comes to me when three days later, I believe, I hear my heartbeat speed up. It gets hotter and hotter until my heart stops beating completely.

For the first time since the burning began, I open my eyes. The world around me was so clear. The sounds were absolutely amazing. I feel a big burn in my throat and it feels dry. Parched. I need water! I become aware that I am not breathing and start breathing. With that breath, I can smell everything around me. With all these sharp new senses I become distracted easily. I get off the ground and hear a crinkling noise. I feel my pockets and see a note in it.

Dear stranger,

I am sorry that we could not stop him in time. For you have no idea what you are, I will tell you. You are a vampire. The burn in your throat proves that. Vampires have some rules. The main rule is to not reveal what you are to humans. Vampires also sparkle in the sunlight so you cannot be outside on sunny days. There is a coven of them that enforce these laws. They are in Volterra, Italy. When you hunt, be sure to dispose of any humans that you kill. You should not stay in any place for too long because when you need to feed, killing many humans will draw much notice to yourself.

Anonymous.

A vampire? What? I am really thirsty right now. I hear a heartbeat in the distance and I start running after it. The smell that accompanies it... Oh. It smells so good. I drift with the scent, and come to a campsite with about four humans sitting around a campfire. I come behind one and my instincts kick in. I drain all of them quickly and then leave.

I left the bodies by the campfire and I run through the forest. I must be moving fast, but I don't see any blur in the trees. Instead I see every single detail on every plant and tree as I pass them. I hear a stream nearby and go to it. I slow down, walking to the water and look at my reflection.

The person staring back at me is beautiful, with her long blond hair, full lips, pale skin and perfect features. The eyes aren't green. They are a bright glowing crimson, that look like vicious flames. I am having a hard time believing that I am a vampire.

Where am I? I look around the forest, trying to see if there is any way I can tell where I am. Nope. I glance back at the water and freeze. Nothing. What the? Where's my body? I hold my arms in front of my eyes but instead I see nothing. Wow. I'm invisible! How?

My mind suddenly wonders how strong I am. In some vampire stories, they are described as being strong. I walk over to a tree, then push it. I hear a crack and I see it fall down. I giggle. I could get used to this. I pick up a large stone that looks to heavy for me to lift up. I do though. It was almost too easy. I clutch it a little tighter, then see some dust appear.

A big grin coming across my face, I demolish the rock into dust. This is cool! I wonder where I should go. Oh. Of course. I know where to go. Volterra.

**A/N in case you are wondering, the date of the day she was attacked was the day after Christmas. I messed up on the date of her going to her friends house at the end of the first chapter.**


End file.
